


End of the Hunt

by SpaceWeaver



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Champion, Apex Legends, Bloodhound Centric, Canon Non-Binary Character, Combat, Gen, Mirage gets his ass handed to him, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWeaver/pseuds/SpaceWeaver
Summary: This is it, they're down to the last few, if they can last a little longer Bloodhound and their team can get their target and secure victory.





	End of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Has been super exciting to see Apex Legends take off in its first week, so many exciting characters and matches. The moment i saw Bloodhound i fell in love and wanted to write about them!! :D
> 
> Its pretty late as of posting this, so hopefully i didn't make any typos or grammar errors but i was too excited not to post this short piece that was inspired by my first victory as Bloodhound (also currently my only victory in the game) hope everyone enjoys and thank you for reading!

30 Seconds till ring closes

‘Shit’ muttered Bloodhound, just what they needed, along with Wraith they had managed to avoid gunfire and make it to the safety of a small shack. Not even a moment's rest and they already had to sprint for the next safe zone. Today’s games were not going well, first they'd lost Pathfinder and now they were listening to the sounds of nearby artillery, waiting for a moment to make it to ‘safety’. 

They opened the door, preparing to run when their crow flew towards them, Blood quickly raised their arm , letting their friend land on their arm. “Ahh, gott, you have a route for us?”, the crow squawked a quick response and took back to the skies. “So… blood, what’d the little birdies tell ya now?” asked wraith, looking at the masked hunter with mild confusion. “If we go in 5 seconds we can make it to the ridge just below those structures” they replied as they pinged the location on their wrist device allowing Wraith to see where they meant. “5… 4… 3… 2…” Bloodhound pushed open the door and leaned out with their G7, watching for hostiles. The rapid flick of their hand to the structures told Wraith that it was time to move. 

Blood watched as the Wraith disappeared from vision, as this happened they took off at a full sprint, moving as fast as they could to the ridge, just as they reached cover Wraith popped back into being. Crack, Wraith fired a round over the top of Bloodhound, hitting Mirage in the head. Moments later the falling mirage dissolved, the trickster and gotten them to give away their position. Just as they wondered where they could be, Mirage jumped down from the ridge firing multiple rounds at them. Blood shrugged them off as they emptied their G7 into the man, but he just kept jumping around, trying to take pot shots. Bloodhound realised reloading would take too long and swung up their Prowler letting off a burst that struck the trickster in the chest. Moments later he disappeared and a crate dropped in his place. Good, they’d gotten the real one this time. 

They quickly restocked from Mirage’s loot and recharged, they were down to 3 squads and the circles was going to get smaller soon. Wraith gestured towards where Mirage had appeared and led the pair towards the side of the structure while Bloodhound watched their backs. Any slip ups now and they would go home empty handed. As they reached the peak Wraith came under fire, quickly she tossed a grenade in response while Blood honed their sites onto one of the attackers that were sitting on the balcony above. A few cracks could be heard from their rifle as they opened up on the elevated enemy, quickly popping back into cover to reload. Popping back out to fire at the balcony again they realised the gunfire had died down, ‘Two teams left’ stated the announcer, there wasn’t long left, the two needed to be on their toes if they wanted to take the victory. 

Wraith slowly made their way to the door while Blood moved around a pair of containers, hoping to get a better view on the door. As they moved they called upon the allfather to grant them vision in these final moments. Just as their vision refocused Caustic burst out the door and opened up on wraith who quickly returned fire. The man made his way down the ramp as Bloodhound began to open up. “Miss… miss…., shit..” they muttered as they tried to correct their aim. Their vision said that caustic was the last enemy standing, they couldn’t afford a mistake now. They quickly refocused their reticule on the man and let out a breath as they pulled the trigger, with that Caustic slumped to the ground and Victory was announced. 

As the exit timer started, Bloodhound moved their way to the man, quickly muttering a blessing to their gods as the timer reaches zero and they were transported back to the staging area. Once they fully rematerialised Blood rapidly made their way up towards the living area, grabbing a drink as they passed the communal kitchen. 

They closed the door behind them as they entered their room, quickly locking the door before heading to the window, placing their drink on the bed as they moved. A tapping sound could be heard as they reached the window, their Crow had made it back from the arena. 

Blood quickly let them in before sitting on their bed. “Another hunt complete my friend, may the allfather bless us with many more” they said as they moved their hand towards the respirator of their mask, unclipping it and letting it hang down over their suit. They quickly opened their drink, taking several gulps before filling a small dish with the remaining water and placing it down for the bird. “Get some rest my friend, we will need energy for the next hunt”, with that the hunter clipped the respirator back in place and laid back on their bed, letting their tired body finally rest.


End file.
